Maladie
by Music-Stars
Summary: Juste du VanVen avec Vanitas qui est malade. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Square Enix.

Titre: Maladie

Auteure: Music-Stars

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Résumé: Juste du VanVen avec Vanitas qui est malade. Yaoi.

* * *

Maladie

Mon réveil sonne. Je l'éteinds avec lenteur. Je me lève mais retombe aussitôt, pris d'un vertige. Je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai mal à la tête. Mais bon, il faut bien que j'aille en cours. Je me relève donc et me prépare. Une fois prêt, je pars au lycée. Là-bas, je rejoins Kaïri.

"Salut Vani! Ça va?, me dit-elle en souriant.

-Bonjour Kaïri. Ça va et toi?

-Ça va mis à part que je m'inquiète pour Sora. Il semble fatigué en ce moment.

-Ça doit être à cause d'Olette. Tu sais qu'elle est très embêtante.

-Tu as raison. Tout de même, elle dois avoir un don pour être une petite soeur aussi chiante.

-Si tu le dis."

La sonnerie retentit. On part en cours de Maths. D'habitude, j'aime bien mais là, je ne me sens pas bien. Mon mal de tête n'est pas parti pis j'ai mal à la gorge. J'aurais dû prendre un ibuprofène. Pis l'autre abruti à côté de moi alias Lea je crois, n'arrête pas de parler à celui qui est devant lui. Mais bon, ça va passer. Les cours se succèdent. A la pause de midi, je ne mange presque rien. Tout ce que j'avale me brûle la gorge. Kaïri a certainement remarqué que je n'allais pas bien.

"Vanitas, ça va? Tu es plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

-Oui, ça va. T'inquiètes.

-Sinon, en vrai?

-Je me sens pas bien.

-Développe.

-J'ai mal à la gorge et à la tête.

-Depuis?

-Ce matin.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière.

-Non.

-Vani.

-Non.

-Ok, comme tu veux."

La pause finie, direction le cours d'histoire-géo. Super! Notez l'ironie. L'heure a à peine commencé que je veux qu'elle finisse. La prof me donne encore plus mal à la tête et ma gorge me brûle. J'aurais peut être dû aller voir Aérith, l'infirmière.

"M. Caelum, tout va bien?, me demande la prof.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Vous êtes blanc comme un linge."

Je tourne la tête et croise le regard inquiet de Kaïri. Elle s'inquiète trop, ça va passer. L'heure passe et direction, anglais. J'ai hâte de rentrer pour pouvoir prendre un ibuprofène et me reposer. L'heure passe lentement mais elle passe. Quand enfin retentit la sonnerie, je suis à moitié endormi sur ma table. Une fois rentré, je suis tellement fatigué que je m'allonge sur le canapé et m'endors.

17h15. J'ai enfin fini les cours. Je vais pouvoir rentrer, me reposer et voir Van. De plus, c'est le week-end. J'adore le week-end! En ouvrant la porte de l'appart, j'ai la vision suivante:

Van est allongé sur notre canapé bleu, endormi et les joues rouges. Je m'approche de lui en pensant à fermer la porte puis je pose ma main sur son front. Il est brûlant et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les mains froides. Inquiet, je décide d'attendre qu'il se réveille. En attendant, je pars dans la cuisine me préparer un chocolat chaud. En revenant dans le salon, je croise le regard de Van qui s'est réveillé. Je pose mon chocolat sur la table. Je m'approche de lui, l'embrasse et lui dis:

"Ça va?

-Oui...

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es brûlant si ça va.

-...

-Tu es fatiguant.

-Je me sens pas bien. J'ai mal à la tête et à la gorge. J'ai incroyablement chaud et je suis exténué.

-Depuis quand?

-Ce matin quand je me suis levé.

-Me dis pas que tu es allé en cours.

-Je suis allé en cours.

-Mais tu es complètement inconscient! Et s'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose!

Voyant son manque de réponse, je l'enlace et murmure un "Désolé" puis il m'embrasse.

"Bon, je vais appeler le médecin. Tu devrais aller te mettre dans le lit, tu seras mieux."

Il se lève mais retombe aussitôt. Alors, je l'aide à se relever et l'installe dans le lit. Après, j'appelle le médecin. Une heure s'écoule avant qu'il arrive. Je l'emmène dans la chambre où il ausculte Vanitas et déclare qu'il a une angine. Il fait une ordonnance. Une fois que le docteur est parti, je pars chercher les médicaments. Quand je reviens, Vani dort. Je m'allonge à côté de lui et m'endors.

* * *

Je sais, Ven est méchant. Il a abandonné le chocolat chaud sur la table basse. Si vous êtes contre la maltraitance des chocolats chauds, mettez une review! Si vous êtes pour...Vous savez quoi, mettez une review comme même. Sinon, je tenais encore une fois à m'excuser de ne pas avoir poster pendant longtemps. Pour plus d'infos, allez voir mon profil.


End file.
